<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hand With the Studies by BreathingDirtyAir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291319">A Hand With the Studies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir'>BreathingDirtyAir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, F/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night left her hungover, horny, and an unprepared for the exam. Time is precious and she really needs to study, and cum. It's fine, you can do both at the same time, right? So long as her room mate doesn't interrupt her..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hand With the Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.</p><p>Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[College/University] [Room mates] [Odd-couple] [Uninhibited speaker/prude listener] [Foul mouthed] slightly [Tsundere] [Studying while masturbating] [Stress relief masturbation] [Fingering] [Blowjob] [Riding] [Doggy] [Creampie] [Multiple orgasms]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are below 18 years of age, do not read this script.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Tone: </strong>She's used to working only as hard as she needs to and spend the rest of the time having fun. Right now it's not working out too well for her, and it has her in a brash, slightly regretful mood. In spite of being annoyed by her room mate's up-tightness, she's started to feel attracted to him. Something she is really reluctant to admit it, even to herself.</p><p><strong>Notes to performers: </strong>Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.</p><p>The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.</p><p>I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout</p><p><strong>Optional SFX:</strong><br/>- Pages flipping<br/>- Readjustment on couch<br/>- Thud of book on floor<br/>- Clothes being taken off<br/>- Make out noises<br/>- Blowjob noises</p><p> </p><p>... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction<br/><br/><em>[ ]</em> - tone of voice, actions<br/><br/>{{ }} - comments, context</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This script has undergone minor alterations since it was recorded</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/><em>[almost getting caught]</em> Oh.. fuck</p><p>Good morning!</p><p>...</p><p><em>[slightly annoyed]</em> I don't care what time it is. If I woke up thirty minutes ago it's morning</p><p>...</p><p>Oh I'm doing fine, thank you. Hung over, stressed out, exam in four hours..</p><p>Not that *you* need to be reminded</p><p>I'm sure you've been preparing all month, as usual</p><p>Well, I haven't. You think you can go somewhere else?</p><p><br/>...</p><p>Oh, cmon, don't look so skeptical. Is it really so hard to believe I actually want to study?</p><p>I'm in uni too you know, we're here for the same reason. We just prioritize differently</p><p>I happened to prioritize that party last night, and so I'm studying now instead</p><p>It's all gonna work out fine, but I need some space to focus</p><p>...</p><p><em>[scoffing]</em> What? It's *so* like me to need space I study, you just haven't..<em>[interrupted]</em></p><p>...</p><p>I already told you what I was doing when you came in, I was sitting here on the couch reading</p><p>
  <em>[short pause]</em>
</p><p><em>[resigned]</em> Alright, fine. I also had my hand down my PJs.. fingering myself</p><p><em>[sigh]</em> Look, I've passed exams hungover before, it's fine. And I just need a few hours of last-minute cramming</p><p>But in addition to being hungover, I'm also horny as *hell*</p><p>And there's no way I'm taking the exam like this. I won't be able to focus for shit</p><p>So I kind of need to take care of this, but as you can see I'm a little short on time. So I'm multitasking</p><p><em>[slightly annoyed]</em> Got any more questions?</p><p>...</p><p>How long have I been doing this? I dunno, an hour?</p><p>Look, it's a little hard to orgasm when you've got your mind focused on <em>[insert whatever subject here]</em></p><p><em>[sigh]</em> Look, I know we have *vastly* different approaches to university life</p><p><em>[sincerely]</em> But no matter what you think about me, I genuinely don't want to screw this up</p><p>So, can you please do me a favor and let me concentrate on this?</p><p>...</p><p><em>[disbelieving, slightly annoyed]</em> *You* need to study? You've been studying all week!</p><p>Can't you go to the library?</p><p>You know what, I don't care. You can sit over there, as long as you're not bothered by a little wet noise</p><p><em>[grumbling]</em> At least, it's gonna get wet soon enough</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ They sit down on opposite ends of the couch and start reading<br/>   Adjust the tone and pace of the dialog accordingly<br/>   Leave a little space when they return focus their books<br/>   Optionally accompanied by SFX of pages flipping or fabric rustling (as they readjust position on the couch) }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>[to self, grumbling]</em> God damn it..</p><p>..I lost my place again.. fuck</p><p>.. god my head hurts, why did I go to that fucking party?</p><p><em>[to listener]</em> Don't answer that, by the way. I don't need to hear you say I told you so</p><p>...</p><p><em>[unenthused]</em> Oh no, It was great, time of my life. I just had a little too much beer.. <em>[grumbling]</em> and not enough dick</p><p>
  <em>[They return attention to their books for a while]</em>
</p><p>I'm not distracting you, am I?</p><p>...</p><p>Good..</p><p>
  <em>[short pause]</em>
</p><p>Are you sure? Cause it kind of seems like I'm distracting you</p><p><em>[disbelieving]</em> Wait, is this turning you on?</p><p>...</p><p><em>[amused]</em> No? Well, you could have fooled me. The way you're sitting there squirming, trying to cover your lap with the text book</p><p>Man, if hungover study-masturbation get you hot and bothered you must *really* be starving</p><p>Jesus christ, you must be more sexually pent up than the pope</p><p>...</p><p>Oh, you so are</p><p>All this time we've lived together, I've never seen you bring a single girl here</p><p>I don't even think I've caught you jacking off</p><p><em>[teasing/mocking]</em> You should try it you know, take a few minutes out of your study session</p><p>Getting laid does wonders for your stress levels</p><p><em>[muttering]</em> Sure would do wonders for me right now</p><p>...</p><p><em>[amused]</em> What? No, that was *not* an invitation</p><p><em>[scoffing, teasing]</em> No matter how much you want it to be</p><p>...</p><p>Oh you cmon, you so do</p><p>It's fine, you can admit it</p><p>Everybody's got dirty thoughts about their room mates</p><p>I mean, you've seen my tits, I'm sure you've heard me moan</p><p>It's fine by me, fantasize all you want</p><p>But you and I, we're not.. no</p><p>
  <em>[short pause]</em>
</p><p>Otherwise you're just gonna start thinking I have feelings for you, and it's gonna be <em>[groan]</em>, just. No.</p><p>Keep your eyes on your book, alright?</p><p>
  <em>[she goes back to studying]</em>
</p><p><em>[to self, muttering]</em> God I'm not even half way through..</p><p>..fuuuck.. I had forgotten about this part..</p><p>.. what time is it? I'm not even close to cumming..</p><p><em>[getting frustrated]</em> This was a bad idea.. why is it so goddamn hard?</p><p>Gaaah! Alright fuck</p><p>You wanna help me pass this exam? Come here</p><p>...</p><p>What, this is what you want right?</p><p>You can either move your ass to the library, or you can.. <em>[hesitant]</em> or you can give me a hand</p><p><em>[somewhat embarrassed]</em> Please..</p><p>Thank you</p><p>Now, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna study, and you're gonna finger me</p><p>When we're done, I'll give you a quick hand job in return, alright?</p><p>We both get rid of our stress, and then we can pretend it never happened</p><p>Good.. then what are you waiting for? Get over here and do your thing</p><p>
  <em>[she resumes studying, he moves over]</em>
</p><p><em>[sigh]</em> I said finger me, don't stroke my thigh</p><p>Cmon, just hurry up</p><p><em>[amused]</em> Stroking my collarbone? Are you kidding me?</p><p>Look, it's good that you appreciate the importance of foreplay, but this is just for convenience, okay?</p><p>Give me a quick orgasm and be done with it</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ In spite of not admitting it, she's kind of starting to enjoy it.<br/>   Continue dialog with increasingly heavy breath and the occasional soft moaning }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>[sigh]</em> Fine.. do it however you want. Just get it done</p><p>I can study like this too</p><p>
  <em>[she resumes reading]</em>
</p><p><em>[amused]</em> Really, you're gonna kiss my neck now?</p><p>I didn't say stop just don't.. don't get the wrong idea about this</p><p>Just.. slide your hand down to my breast while I.. while I finish this chapter</p><p>
  <em>[she goes back to studying]</em>
</p><p>You're really taking your time, aren't you? At this rate you'll have to sit next to me in the lecture hall</p><p>You think you can.. squeeze my tits a little harder?</p><p>Mmmh, yeah.. fuck, where were was all of this last night..</p><p>Not like.. from you specifically, just.. fuck your hand feels good</p><p>What? No, I can focus just fine. I'm good at multitasking</p><p>I can read and.. feel you pinch my nipple.. and your hand slowly moving up my thigh</p><p>
  <em>[they continue, it starts to feel really good]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ As it starts to get more intense she struggles more and more to keep focus<br/>   Eventually giving it up, and giving herself over to pleasure }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I'm thinking I could maybe.. take a break after this chapter</p><p>Just.. one more paragraph</p><p>It's a little hard to read when..</p><p>When you're rubbing me through the wet spot on my pants. Fuck</p><p>I know I wanted you to hurry but.. please</p><p>I can't finish the chapter if you.. actually you know what fuck it</p><p>Slide it down.. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail anyway <em>[throws book]</em></p><p>Oh god, run your finger along my slit.. fuck that feels good</p><p>Oh yes.. rub my clit, just like that</p><p>Oh fuck yes.. god that feels good</p><p>Keep going in circles like that, don't stop</p><p>Oh yes.. oh god I'm so wet</p><p>Why do your fingers feel so fucking good?</p><p>Oh god you're getting me there already</p><p>How the fuck are you making me cum so fast?</p><p>Keep that up, don't stop</p><p>Oh god yes, god I'm gonna cum</p><p>Oh fuck.. oh fuck</p><p>
  <em>[improv to orgasm]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ What was just intended to be a quick release ended up feeling a lot better than she was expecting,<br/>   and she is now more eager to reciprocate than she would like to admit }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>[winding down]</em> Oh my god</p><p>If I had known you were gonna be that good I would have.. never mind</p><p>You're probably expecting that hand job I promised you now, right?</p><p>I.. I have another suggestion. Let's fuck</p><p>
  <em>[a second of awkward silence]</em>
</p><p>Or, you know, go back to studying if you'd rather .. <em>[interrupted by a kiss]</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ They start making out while taking off their clothes }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>[while making out]</em> Oh fuck yes.. help me get these pants off.. wanna see my tits?</p><p>For real this time, not just a quick glance.. <em>[she takes off her shirt]</em> here you go</p><p>Oh fuck yes suck on my nipples.. while I.. <em>[she unbuckles and unzips him]</em> While I get your cock out</p><p>Mmh, there we go</p><p><em>[playfully]</em> Oh look, what is this? You're a little wet here already</p><p>Did our little study session get you excited?</p><p>Well then.. just lean back, let me take your cock in my mouth</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ She starts going down on him<br/>   Mix dialog with blow job sounds<br/>   Alternatively, just read the dialog playfully and seductively }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mmh, your pre-cum tastes good</p><p><em>[amused]</em> Were you really planning on taking the exam like this?</p><p>Your balls all filled with cum?</p><p>Oh yeah, you like it when I fondle them?</p><p>Good thing we did this, don't you think?</p><p>We're gonna be so relaxed</p><p>
  <em>[continues sucking/stroking]</em>
</p><p>You've got a really nice cock, you know that?</p><p>I can't believe you're so careful not to let me see you naked</p><p>You should definitely show it off a little more</p><p>Are you getting ready?</p><p>Cmon, let's take these pants all the way off <em>[she takes off his pants]</em>.. take your shirt off too</p><p>Mmh, look at this, look at how wet my pussy is</p><p>Want to make it even wetter for me?</p><p>...</p><p>What? Oh, don't worry. I've got plan B </p><p>There are certain things I make sure to always be ready for. Exams just aren't one of them</p><p>Let me just get up on that couch and..</p><p>...</p><p><em>[intrigued]</em> Oh, facing the other way huh? I'm up for that</p><p><em>[teasing]</em> You seem to have a very specific picture in mind for how you want this to go down</p><p>Are you sure you haven't fantasized about this?</p><p>About getting to fuck your room mate?</p><p>Hm? Cmon, admit it..</p><p>Fuck it, you wanna know a secret?</p><p>I have</p><p>I have been thinking about this for months now</p><p>Wondering what you were like under that calm surface. Always so disciplined</p><p><em>[seductive]</em> I figured that secretly, deep down, you must be so fucking horny</p><p>I started wondering what it would be like when you let it all out</p><p>And the more I thought about it.. the more I wanted to fuck you</p><p><em>[amused, excited]</em> I didn't think I would actually get the chance</p><p>
  <em>[she stands up in front of him]</em>
</p><p>To stand in front of you, while you stare at my naked ass</p><p>As I lower myself down</p><p>Tease your head a little, running it up and down my slit before I finally.. <em>[react as he enters]</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ She starts riding him<br/>   Improv for as long as you like, feel free to use lines below, or make up your own  }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh god.. fuck that feels good</p><p>Do you like it this way? huh?</p><p>Finally having your room mate bouncing on your cock</p><p>Cmon, grab my waist.. ah yes like that</p><p>Oh fuck, fuck.. god yes</p><p>I love it when you thrust your hips back into me</p><p><em>[amused]</em> Not content with letting me do all the work, are you?</p><p>Go on.. fuck</p><p>Yes, give it to me</p><p>Oh god yes</p><p>You feel so fucking good inside me</p><p>
  <em>[they go on for a little while longer]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ They shift around a little, allowing him to finger her<br/>   Pace picks up a little bit, intensity escalates<br/>   Continue improving for a little while, use written lines or make up your own  }}</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What are you.. oh god you're reaching for my clit again</p><p>You like that huh? What it does to me?</p><p>Want to turn me into a quivering mess again?</p><p><em>[readjusting herself]</em> Let me lean back.. there we go, let you reach my.. oh</p><p>Oh fuck that feels so good</p><p>Keep going.. keep going don't stop</p><p>Can you feel that</p><p>How wet my pussy is</p><p>How it's tightening its grip around you</p><p>Oh god it feels so good</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>{{ She gets down on all four on the couch, and he starts fucking her from behind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>   They are both well on their way to climax, intensity keeps building until they cum</em>
  <br/>
  <em>   Continue improv in whatever way you see fit, feel free to use suggested lines}}</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I want you to take me</p><p>I want to get on all four right here so you can fuck me from behind</p><p><em>[getting off him, readjusting]</em> Cmon</p><p>Oh god just put it in.. put your throbbing cock right up in my <em>[react as he enters]</em></p><p>Yes.. oh god yes</p><p>Oh fuck you feel so good</p><p>Oh yes, grab my hips</p><p>I want to feel you get so fucking deep</p><p>Oh god yes</p><p>It feels so fucking good</p><p>Keep pounding that pussy</p><p>I can feel you throbbing</p><p>You're getting so fucking hard for me</p><p>I wanna feel you cum</p><p>I wanna feel you cum deep inside of me</p><p>Release all of that.. oh god.. oh god</p><p>I'm gonna cum again.. please</p><p>Please hold it in I wanna cum with you</p><p>Keep going.. keep going I'm almost there</p><p>
  <em>[improv to orgasm]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[they both take a moment to wind down]</em>
</p><p>See.. that felt better, right?</p><p>You're welcome, by the way. If you can concentrate even better than usual, you know who to thank</p><p>...</p><p>Me? Oh, I feel great. I'm thinking so much more clearly now</p><p>I'm just gonna clean up and then I think I'm ready</p><p>
  <em>[she gets up off the couch]</em>
</p><p>This.. uhm, this was just a one time thing, right?</p><p>You and I, we're not.. this isn't happening again.. is it?</p><p>...</p><p>Good. Just checking</p><p>
  <em>[short pause]</em>
</p><p>Hey.. if this goes well, like, after the exam. Wanna do something to celebrate?</p><p>...</p><p>Oh, I dunno, had nothing specific in mind.. did you?</p><p>I was thinking we could maybe just meet up and.. see what we're in the mood for</p><p>Okay? Good, I'm just gonna take a shower</p><p>I'll be back in just a minute </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>